Free at last
by lisali13
Summary: What happens when Dimitri finds a girl lying half dead outside of St. Vladimirs Academy? When Lissa brings her back to life and realises who she is after all these years? when Dimitri can't fight his attraction to this girl and is left questioning himself
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, Richelle Mead does =]**

Dimitri's P.O.V

"DR. Olendzki! I need your help!" I cried out as I ran through the infirmary doors.

"Guardian Belikov? What is it, what's wrong?" I had clearly startled her but as she looked at what I was holding in my arms she was soon back to normal and leading me to a hospital bed. I laid the girl that I had been carrying down on the bed and her arm just kind of flopped over the side.

"I was driving up to the gates and I only just saw her in the bushes by the side of the road. She isn't a student that much I know. Is she going to be OK?" she had bruises and cuts all over her legs and arms and from the way her face looked, she looked as if she had gotten beaten pretty badly. Just then the doors swung open with a loud bang.

"Dimitri! What happened? I was waiting for you at the gates and then you just raced straight passed me!" She seemed angry with me until she saw the girl on the bed then her eyes softened and she looked upset. DR. Olendzki was trying to listen to the girls heartbeat using a stethoscope all of a sudden she sighed and placed it on the counter next to her.

"I'm afraid she isn't going to make it, you did a brave thing Guardian Belikov, it's just a shame that nobody got to her sooner." She walked away, probably to go get the relevant paperwork that she needed. That's when it happened.

"Lissa, no what are you doing?" I looked at her and caught her wrist as she had started to walk over to the girl on the bed but as I saw the expression on her face she seemed like she was in a trance. She carried on walking and came to a halt in front of the bed and placed just one finger on the girls arm. Then the strangest thing happened, the cuts and bruises disappeared and her face returned to what it would normally look like and she sat bolt upright gasping for air.

"Who are you! What do you want with me?" the girl had sprang up and was on the opposite side of the bed to me and Lissa and she looked terrified. I put both my hands up to emphasize that I meant her no harm.

"My name is Dimitri, I intend you no harm. I found you in the bushes on the side of the road." as soon as I said that she relaxed, but only very slightly.

"You mean you won't hurt me? Where am I?" She said that with such terror in her voice that I just had to find out what had happened to her to make her feel so scared.

"Of course we won't hurt you. You are at St. Vladimirs Academy, I am a guardian here and you have my word that you are safe. What happened to you?" She looked shocked when I had told her where she was. She was looking at her legs and arms now and feeling her face, just noticing that they were free from any marks or scratches.

"How is this possible?" I looked from her to Lissa, I didn't bother trying to answer as my mind just came up blank. Lissa stepped forward a little a smiled.

"That was me, I healed you, you were on the very edge of death and I brought you back. How did you end up in those bushes?" Lissa had been upset recently as all her classmates had been specialising in their elements and she hadn't, at least now we knew why. She had specialised in an element so rare among her kind that it had almost been forgotten, she was a spirit user. I had only ever heard rumors about this element but now I got to see first hand what it could do. The girl looked scared but at the same time relieved.

"I escaped."

"Escaped from what?" I had a feeling that this girl had been through hell and I suddenly felt very protective of her.

"The strigoi, they took me along time ago with a few others, I'm the only one left." she had tears in her eyes as she said this, now I was shocked as well as angry.

"When did they take you? How long ago?" I had to know, this was sounding all too similar to a story I had heard once.

"Thirteen years ago. They took me when I was 4 years old, I was with my mother in the mall and then the next thing I knew I was in a strange place, I cried and cried for my mother but she didn't come and then I saw what they were, I knew I wasn't going to get away from them, I don't even know why they didn't kill me they always said I was next though, I suppose they wanted to scare me, so I planned an escape but I had to wait so long until I could use it. I'm just so scared that this is a dream and I'm really still there in that dark cellar waiting for one of them to come and beat me and feed off of me again!" She had sat on the floor in the corner hugging her knees to her body and was sobbing. I looked over at Lissa and she had tears in her eyes. This was definitely the story I remember being told when I was 11 years old. Lots of dhampir children had been taken by strigoi, the guardians had rallied together and went in search but they never found them, after a few weeks all of the children were presumed dead and the search was brought to a halt. I was shocked that here in front of me was one of those children, I actually knew a guardian who was one of the parents to one of the missing children, I had to ask.

"What's your name?" She looked up at me, her dark brown eyes brimming with tears as her dark hair spilled around her face.

"Rose Hathaway."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Let me know and if you do have any ideas feel free to share them if you want to. Hope you enjoyed it<strong>** I will update soon i promise =] **

**Lisa **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does =]**

Lissa's P.O.V

I gasped, I could not believe my ears, it couldn't be! It just couldn't!

"Rose? Is it really you?" I knelt down in front of her and she actually flinched, this wasn't the Rose I remembered from so long ago. She looked at me with a blank expression as if to say that I was crazy. "Rose it's me, Lissa, from kindergarten you were my best friend, we did everything together." she looked at me like she was remembering something that she had long since forgot.

"Lissa? Lissa Dragomir? I remember, we got into all kinds of trouble together." she gave me a small smile.

"Well in all fairness you got me into all kinds of trouble. Everybody thought you were dead. I can't believe it's you!" I was shocked, and I was definitely glad that I had healed her. Dimitri stood still like he was deep in thought then he stepped forward.

"Rose, is your mother by any chance Janine Hathaway?" her head snapped up so fast that she hit her head on the wall behind her and winced. She stood up and walked towards him.

"You know her? Where is she?" she looked up at Dimitri with her big brown eyes pleadingly.

"Yes I know her she is well known among the guardians, she is currently guarding a member of the Ivashkov family but I can call her and she can be here tomorrow." He took out his phone and walked out of the door as DR. Olendzki came back.

"OK Guardian Belikov, the paperwork is all filled out I just need you to sign it. What in the hell!" she yelled as she saw me and Rose stood there, I looked at the DR and gave her my best sorry look.

"Um, yeah I kinda healed her, sorry for the paperwork" It was then that Dimitri came back in the room putting his phone back in his pocket.

"She is going to be on the next flight in the mean time we need to get you cleaned up and get you some clothes." I definitely agreed with him there, she needed some new clothes badly it was the middle of winter and she was wearing only denim shorts and a vest, and even then these were torn and bloody. Rose nodded her head and then she fell just in time for Dimitri to catch her, she had passed out, I didn't blame her. If I was her I would have passed out from relief just knowing that I was finally safe after all these years. He picked her up and we made our way over to guest housing where we took her into Dimitri's room and he laid her on the bed, while on the way I made a quick detour to my room to grab some clothes and a pair of pyjamas that were a little on the big side for me, with my slim frame that the moroi tend to have, anything that fit me perfectly would be much to small on Rose, I just hoped that they fit her well enough. Dimitri went into the bathroom as I changed Rose into the pyjamas, they were a bit snug but it was better than nothing. I called Dimitri back in and he placed her in the bed and we tucked her in, he had said he was happy enough to sleep on the couch and that he would be here if she needed anything so I left to go to my own dorm and get some sleep as it was nearly morning for us which meant that is was daytime for the humans.

I had just gotten into bed when I felt something awaken in my head and then I realised what it was, I had read stories about St. Vladimir, about how he was a spirit user and how he had healed his friend Anna form the edge of death as I had with Rose. From that day on Anna was bound to him, this was what I was feeling, Rose was bound to me now, because I had saved her. St. Vladimir had gone crazy though, would this happen to me too?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is kinda short guys I didn't realise how short it was till I uploaded it. i would be really grateful if you guys could<strong>** review and let me know what you think so far. I will update soon I promise =]**

**Lisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does =]**

Rose's P.O.V

I rolled over snuggling myself to the pillow, it smelled slightly of aftershave and I sat up really fast trying to take in where I was and I remembered everything from the night before. I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. I couldn't believe it, I was finally free. I saw some clothes folded up on the nightstand with a note on top of them so I climbed out of bed to investigate. The note was from Lissa, she was apologising for if the clothes were too small. I smiled just a little, she had no need to apologise it's not like she could have predicted this was going to happen at all. I set the note aside and looked at the clothes, blue jeans and a red sweater, she had also thought to bring me some underwear. I pulled the pyjama top over my head and put on the white bra it was a little small but I have a feeling that they were all going to be a little small. Just as I was about to put on the sweater the bathroom door swung open and Dimitri walked in the room in just a towel. I screamed before realising who it was. He looked at me apologetically.

"I am sorry I thought you would still be asleep I came through earlier to get in the shower and you were fast asleep I thought I could sneak back out, I didn't mean to startle you Rose." It was then that I realised he was wet, his hair was dripping onto his shoulders and his chest was glistening. Even from across the room he smelled good. He was looking at me like I was an alien and then I realised I hadn't managed to get my sweater on before he came into the room. I quickly pulled it over my head.

"No it's fine Dimitri, honestly I just didn't realise you were in there I didn't hear the shower that's all, now I feel a little embarrassed." he looked down at the towel around him and his guardian mask returned to his face and he apologised again and left the room swiftly.

I sat on the couch eating a bowl of Count Chocula. I grinned to myself thinking of how nice it was to feel this safe. I was watching some show on the TV, The Vampire Diaries. I had never watched much TV but this I could get used to, their idea of vampires was kinda out there but it was good and the guy who played Damon was so hot. I finished my bowl and took it to the sink and washed it. There was a knock at the door and Dimitri appeared from the bedroom to answer it. He opened the door and Lissa walked into the room. I had known it was her before he opened the door, I didn't know how though. She looked at me and smiled. She asked me how I was and if I needed anything I told her I was fine and that, no I didn't need anything. I had borrowed Dimitri's hairbrush this morning but then it occurred to me that I did need a few things, like a toothbrush, some clothes, deodorant , the basics really but I didn't say anything. She looked me up and down and then she got an excited look on her face.

"These are definitely snug, looks like I'm taking you shopping!" I started to protest to say I didn't want her to spend any of her money on me but I realised it was no use, from the look on her face she already had everything mapped out in her head. But then I remembered something else. I walked over to Dimitri who was sat in one of the armchairs reading a western novel and sat down in the chair opposite. He looked up at me in surprise.

"What time will my mother be here?" He looked passed me to the door which Lissa had just opened and stood up.

"Guardian Hathaway, a pleasure as always. Please come in." I stood up and turned around, there in the doorway was my mother, I was shocked I couldn't believe it she started walking over to me dropping her bags as she went, I made the distance between us and threw my arms around her. I felt hot tears on my cheeks and swiped at them with my hands.

"Rose! I can't believe it's you after all these years! I always knew you were strong, to survive that long with those creatures! How did you do it?" my mother had pulled away and both her hands were on my cheeks, her eyes taking me in for the first time in 13 years. I looked at her through tear filled eyes and I opened my mouth to tell her but all that came out were choked sobs, I looked over at Dimitri to give him approval to tell her and he lead us over to the couch and let me and my mom sit on it then Lissa and himself sat in the armchairs and he explained everything that I had told him to my mother. She looked angry and upset all at the same time as she pulled me into a hug. I never thought that after all these years I would ever see her again. After a while Dimitri and Lissa left so that me and my mom could talk and have some time alone.

She moved herself closer to me and wrapped me in her arms as we both sobbed. "I thought you didn't love me anymore when you never came after me! I was so angry with you!" I said in-between sobs. I pulled away and grabbed a Kleenex out of the box on the coffee table and handed one to my mother too. She took it from me and wiped her eyes with it.

"Of course I love you Rose! As soon as I felt your little hand slip from my hand I turned and you were gone, I even went to watch the CCTV but the cameras had been tampered with beforehand." she pushed her hair out of her eyes before carrying on. "I was the only guardian who carried on looking after the search was called off, but then after 4 years I gave up hope. When Dimitri called me last night and told me that he had found you and that you were alive I was elated, I didn't know how it was possible but as soon as I finished on the phone I packed a bag, told my charge that I had to leave and that was that, pretty much anyway." Her faced showed sadness and then a little irritation.

"What do you mean pretty much?" I asked while pulling the sweater further down my arms. She shifted in her seat.

"Well I had to bring him with me, he requested it, said it was important that he come with me." I didn't see how it could possibly be important but then again maybe he had family that attend the school and he needed to see them, it wasn't really any of my business. Not that I cared.

"Who is it that you're guarding?" I looked at her intently as her eyes went from me to the door.

"Me." I turned to look at the door and I nearly did a double take. In the doorway was a tall moroi with dark hair and eyes the colour of emeralds like all moroi he was annoyingly slim. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey shirt. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. I stood up slowly feeling like my legs would give way beneath me. I heard my mother get up behind me.

"Rose? What's wrong? It's just my charge." I walked towards him, my legs shaking slightly. He extended his hand to me to introduce himself.

"Adrian Ivashkov, nice to meet you." I ignored his hand but looked at him, scrutinising every feature, burning it to memory before I stepped back slightly.

"You, you were there too! You're dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help myself I felt bad for how short chapter 2 was so I uploaded chapter 3 for you all because I'm nice =] as always let me know what you think with your reviews I enjoy reading them. I will update soon I promise =]<strong>

**Lisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does =]**

Dimitri's P.O.V

"You, you were there too! You're dead!"

Rose was backing away until she could no further, she was looking at a tall moroi. He looked shocked. I had just walked into the room with Lissa as she had said this to him. I was confused.

"What's going on?" Rose looked at me and then ran over to me, I found this a little strange but after everything she had been through I was the first kind person she had come across.

"Dimitri, he was there with me, he was taken too!" She pointed at the moroi that was standing there and looked panicked. "They killed him!" I took a step towards the moroi.

"Who are you?" he looked up at me, he may be tall but he still had to look up at me.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He said this to me and then moved his attention onto Rose. " You remember me? I compelled everyone else who knew that I was there to forget, after everything that happened I couldn't deal with everyone asking me what happened all the time. When I stood up for you they took me out of the room we where in and locked the door, I couldn't get back into you, they went to kill me and I panicked and I compelled them but it only lasted a couple of seconds, enough for me to get out of the building, luckily it was daylight. That was the day I realized I'm actually a spirit user." Lissa gasped, I had told her my theory about her being a spirit user while we were walking around the grounds. He ran his hands through his hair and I saw sadness in his eyes. "I wanted to come back so badly to get you out but I couldn't remember for the life of me where it was, I got so angry at myself when I thought about all of the things they were doing to you and all of the things they would do to you when you were old enough unless they got tired of you." Adrian had tears in his eyes now but he pushed them back and breathed heavily as if to compose himself. Janine looked at Adrian with anger.

"Why didn't you ever tell me what happened to you! You knew I had lost my daughter to strigoi!" I moved a little closer to Adrian just in case Janine lashed out. He looked pained.

"You never went into detail about what happened though. I didn't know that your daughter was taken like me until last night! Even then I didn't know that it was going to be Rose! Of all the kids that were taken I was so protective over her, I kept her as safe as I possibly could." He looked like he was living it all over again. Rose was crying as she made her way to him.

"You did things to make then hurt you when you saw them coming to me a lot, I always told you not to but you did it anyway." He looked down at her with caring eyes.

"I kept you alive while I could." There was a lot more said and then when the conversation died down Lissa took her chance.

"you're a spirit user?" he looked up surprised that she had asked.

"yep, when did you realise you were one too?" her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"I don't know if I am one. How do you know if you are?" He turned his body to her and smiled.

"You are definitely a spirit user I can see it in your aura, but it's a little hazy around the edges, kinda like Rose's except that hers has a dark haze around it, I have never seen an aura like either of these before." I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, this was all new to me. Lissa looked confused.

"Aura? What's that?" Adrian laughed, not harshly but as if to say she had a lot to learn.

"Ok I'm gonna help you understand this as much as possible." As they plunged into conversation about Spirit, Janine made her way over to me.

"Dimitri I was wondering if you could accompany me and Rose while I take her to buy some things that she needs, she can't go around in clothes that are way too small for her. I wouldn't ask it's just that the last time I took her shopping, well you know what happened and it would be nice knowing I have back up if I need it." I pondered this for a few seconds and then Looked at Lissa, she was deep in conversation with Adrian.

"Lissa, will you be ok if I accompany Janine and Rose for a little trip?" she tore herself away from the conversation and nodded. She got up and Adrian followed I assumed they were going to his room to carry on talking. Rose stood up and looked at me and Janine.

"Where are we going?" I pulled on my duster and picked up my keys while Janine told Rose where we were headed.

After we arrived back at the academy Rose followed me back to my room, she had kept me in her sights the entire time we were shopping. We were both loaded with bags and boxes full of new clothes and things that she needed, she never seemed that interested in anything she saw but Janine was adamant that she wasn't leaving with hardly anything so after a few hours and a small fortune spent here we were. She dropped her bags by the couch and flopped down onto it groaning. She looked up as Janine came into the room loaded with yet more bags. Rose just sighed.

"Was all this really necessary?" Janine dropped the bags and closed the door.

"Of course honey, you need all this stuff." Rose rolled her eyes. "Rose, it's late I think it's time we left Dimitri alone. Come on grab your things." Rose looked up, clearly confused.

"What do you mean?" Janine walked into the middle of the room.

"Well now I'm here you can stay in my room with me honey. So come on lets go, thank you for today Dimitri." she picked up her bags and I told her it was no trouble. I looked over at Rose and she seemed shocked.

"What? No, I can't, please don't take me away!" She got up and moved to the furthest corner in the room from the door. Janine looked hurt.

"I'm not taking you away, we will still be at the academy, you will just be in a different room, with me." Janine looked to me for help, I looked at Rose and I was surprised to see that she had slid down the wall bringing her knees up to her chest and she was shaking her head, her fair covering her face. "Rose, I'm your mother I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to keep you safe you don't have to worry." Rose was rocking herself now, I took a few steps closer to her putting myself in front of the armchair. I sat down on the edge of it and watched her closely.

"No, no, no, no. Don't take me, please, just leave me alone, I don't feel safe, please!" Rose was just rambling now, it was scary to see her like this. Janine walked towards her swiftly which just made Rose worse she shied away put out her hands as if stopping an attacker.

"No! please, please don't hurt me! Please stop! Please!" I was beginning to worry and then I had a thought.

"Janine, I think that she is reliving something in her memory. If she doesn't feel comfortable leaving tonight then she is welcome to stay here again, I honestly don't mind, I have an airbed that I can use and lots of spare blankets." Janine looked at me like I had slapped her and then she relaxed.

"I hate what has become of her, I hate that she has been reduced to this. She's free from it and now she can't help but relive her time there. No wonder Adrian drinks so much. But if she feels safe here with you then it's what's best for her, I just need to give her time to come around to me again. I will see you in the morning Dimitri, if she gets any worse than this please let me know." she bent down in front of Rose and looked at her with a sad expression on her face. "Rose, honey I will see you in the morning, you're going to stay here with Dimitri. I love you so much sweetie." she stood back up and made her way to the door, waving at me as she went. I got up from my seat and picked up the bags and boxes taking them into the bedroom, it took me two trips but in the end I did it. I left Rose to calm herself down while I sorted some of her things for her. I had a spare draw so I started to fold some of the things that she had bought, I knew it was stupid as this is my room and she is only going to be here for a couple of days maximum until the academy enrols her and gets her into a dorm room but I couldn't help myself if I didn't do something I would end up asking her how she was and I didn't want to upset her any more than she already was. I picked up the next bag and dove in, not realising what was in there only to discover that it was a bag full of underwear. I looked them over, then the image of Rose earlier that morning in her bra popped into my head and I mentally shook myself. What was I doing? She's 17 I shouldn't be thinking like that. After I had finished putting a few of her things away I took her toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner and shower gel into the bathroom. I had laid a pair of pyjamas and a towel on the bed ready for her to take a shower if she wanted one. I had also put her hairbrush on the nightstand. When I went back into the living room Rose was sat on the couch, she looked up at me and smiled apologetically. I told her that I had put some of her things away and that I had prepared everything she would need for a shower.

By the time she returned I had the bed fully made up in front of the sofa so I could still see the TV if necessary. She was brushing her long hair.

"Hey comrade, nice bed" I smiled at her.

"Comrade?" she giggled, it was good to hear her laugh, I imagine it was the first time she had done it in a long, long time.

"Yeah I figured I'd give you a nickname and since I'm gonna be a guardian too someday, hopefully then we will be equals so yeah, I like it." she sat on the sofa and tucked her legs under herself.

"So do I. Rose you have been through more than anyone twice your age should even have to go through, you have had to grow up fast. What makes you think you aren't my equal now?" I sat down next to her taking a sip of my coffee.

"I meant fighting. I can fight don't get me wrong, I had to learn, I didn't have a choice, I've suffered a multitude of injuries so I have a high pain threshold, but my style is a little, out of whack. I need proper training, I have the skill I just need to use it properly." she held her arms out and I saw some of the scars that were there.

I dipped my hand into the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful and then passed it back to Rose. She dove off of the sofa and onto the airbed, I just laughed at her. We were watching a scary movie and she had insisted on turning out the lights.

"What?" she turned to look at me, I hadn't realised how much skin those pyjamas actually showed, they consisted of shorts and a vest top, and damn she looked good in them. I was doing it again, what was wrong with? She moved onto her sides giving me a better view of her curves and I took a deep breath.

"Nothing, you just looked funny that was all." I smiled at her, thankful that she didn't know what had just gone through my head.

"Ok, well get on down her with me comrade the views better from here and its comfier." she laid back on her stomach and put the bowl on the table next to the bed and took a sip of her Dr. Pepper before placing that back on the table too. I started to protest that the view from up here was pretty great but decided that would be highly inappropriate, I didn't know what was happening to me today, this doesn't happen to me. Ever. Instead I flopped on the bed next to her. Whenever there was a scary part we would both jump a little, I was trying to hide it but I think she noticed anyway. When it was over she turned the TV off and just lay there in the dark next to me. She started talking to me and we talked for a while, I followed the conversation even though it was a little hard concentrating when I realised how good she smelled. A couple of hours must have passed, and I felt like I knew so much more about Rose than I knew about many other people, she was an amazing person and I felt my stomach flutter which I thought was strange. I had texted Janine earlier telling her that me and Rose would come and see her since I didn't know what time Rose would be up so thankfully I would get a little extra sleep in the morning since it was so late now. She had said that was fine and that she had a couple of things to do in the morning anyway and to bring Rose in the afternoon when she was refreshed. Rose moved a little closer to me.

"Dimitri, you make me feel safe. I know that I should feel safe with my mother, but at the minute you're the only one I feel safe with, I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you, I just wanted you to know that. It's gonna take time for me to trust people like I trust you but I will get there." I sighed and hugged her slightly as I whispered in her ear.

"Oh Roza, you are welcome here always, I'm glad that you feel safe with me, but why do you trust me?" I felt her arm go around me deepening the hug.

"I like you calling me that. And I trust you because you saved my life, you have let me stay here and been nothing but kind to me, you came with me earlier, you keep helping me, you're so nice and I can't help but trust you Dimitri." she moved her head from mine.

"Roza." in that instant my head gave way to my heart and I pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go 3 updates in one day, you guys should feel pretty special it took me forever doing this last one. I hope you like it and please review I want to know what you guys think and its killing me because I haven't got a clue! =[ but anyway here you go this is mega long and took forever, so enjoy =]<strong>

**Lisa**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does =]**

Rose's P.O.V

"Roza." He pressed his lips to mine and I flinched but no matter what I kept telling myself my body responded the opposite way. I moved closer to Dimitri, not once breaking the connection. His lips were so soft and the way his hand caressed my cheek and then moved into my hair playing with it softly made me weak at the knees. I liked him, I honestly did, he was a nice guy, he was smart and funny and everything you could ever want in a guy but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong, not because I liked him but because he could get in trouble. My thoughts slipped away as the kiss deepened and he moaned. I pulled away for a second to catch my breath and he pulled me back fiercely and moved me onto my back so that he was on top of me. He laced his fingers with mine and kissed me again. I removed one of my hands from his and started twirling his shoulder length hair between my fingers and then moved my hand onto his back digging my nails in the deeper the kiss got. We both pulled away for air and he ran his free hand down my leg and that's when I started to feel claustrophobic. I pushed at him frantically to get off of me and he did he laid next to me, from what I could see in the dark his face showed anger, as if he was angry at himself for letting this happen. I was breathing heavily and I placed my hand onto his but he pulled it away.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I just get claustrophobic and it reminded me of something, I'm so sorry." he snickered and moved away from me.

"Roza, this is my fault, I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I sat there frozen, he thought he had hurt me? I didn't know him as well as I ought to considering what we had just been doing but I knew he would never hurt me.

"You could never hurt me, I know that comrade. You may have started it, but did I stop it at first? No, because I wanted to kiss you." he leaned over to switch on the lamp on the table and I looked at his properly. His guardian mask had slipped into place. Great.

"Roza you can't want that it's wrong. That should never have happened and it won't happen again." I got off of the airbed and stood up. Those words made me snap. I looked down at him trying to hide the tears in my eyes. Rejection was a bitch.

"What's so wrong Dimitri! That I like you and I wanted you to do that so badly or that you couldn't help yourself because you like me too, you're just too scared to admit it? Or maybe you think it's wrong because you think I'm broken and I don't know how to feel, well I do!" he got up and walked round the sofa till he was in front of me which was kinda intimidating but I stood my ground.

"No Roza what is wrong is that I'm going to be your teacher! I can't do anything like that with you. I need to keep myself in check around you, I don't know what it is about you but you make me want to lose control Roza." his voice was gradually quieting down until he almost whispered those last words.

"Well I will make it really easy for you then comrade, whenever you think of me just remember this." with that I balled up my fist and socked him the jaw knowing that it would hurt, he wasn't prepared for it he went down onto the airbed as I marched into the bedroom locking the door behind me. I leant against the door and put my fingers to my lips feeling where his lips had brushed mine.

Its been 2 weeks since then and I moved into the academy dorms the day after that. I have only seen Dimitri in class but I always make my way out swiftly when the bell goes. I have started making friends and me and Lissa are almost inseparable. When I realised that I had a bond with her and could go into her head at random it was a little weird but if I focus really hard and put up mental walls I can usually avoid it, it does come in handy sometimes though. I had just finished my sparring class with Stan and Dimitri and I made my way to the locker room as quick as possible. I pulled my Ipod out of my bag and put it into the arm strap that I slid onto my arm. I made my way out the doors leaving everything else in my locker till later. I was welcomed by a cool breeze I pressed play on my Ipod and started running. I had started doing laps, always trying to get my time better than the last time. I had a lot to catch up on and this seemed the best way for me to do that. Every day I did this, before school and after and then after school I went into the gym too to practice my sparring. I was just passing the dorm building when I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was with Dimitri.

"I haven't seen her all day I hope she's ok. Have you seen her?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"She was in my last class. She is catching up so quickly I don't know how she's doing it. It's amazing." she gasped and it's like a little light bulb went off in her head, she knew what I was doing alright.

"She's training herself." Dimitri looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" she felt proud of herself for figuring it out.

"well she gets up really early and then after school she never does anything social for about 2 hours. She does it everyday she has to be training herself." I knew where they were and it was only going to be moments before I rounded the corner where they would be able to see me, but to hell with it I was gonna carry on I had worked really hard these past 2 weeks, I had pushed the scared me away and I was making a brand new me, I was still scared sometimes but I didn't let it get the better of me I pushed it to the back of my mind and focused on what was important, catching up on what I had missed so that I could graduate with my class in the summer. It was just turning to winter so I had time to do it in.

"Well it does make sense. That shows great dedication." Dimitri looked shocked. I pulled out of her head as I was about to round the corner. I turned my Ipod all the way up and sped up as fast as I could when I turned. I knew the instant Lissa saw me and she felt proud of me because I had come so far. She started jogging after me but there was no way she could keep up with me and I was soon gone but she carried on. I got back to the locker room and pulled my things out of the locker heading over the gym. I gulped down half a bottle of water and then threw my stuff down on a bench then walked over to the training dummy picking up an imitation stake as I went. As I threw kicks and punches I let my anger out, for every time they beat me, every time they fed on me, every time they compelled me and starved me and then overfed me till I was sick, fed me blood and worst of all the time they raped me. I slumped putting my head on the dummy. I felt tears on my cheeks and then I felt her presence, they had caught up with me.

"No! I am not that girl anymore! You can't hurt me, I'm stronger now, you won't break me again!" and with that I plunged the stake into the sparring dummy I heard a loud crack and realised that I had used that much force that the stake had come out the other side. I took a step back and fell to the floor. Lissa ran over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Rose are you ok? That was amazing!" I smiled up at her as Dimitri came to stand next to her.

"I'm fine Liss, just tired. Hey comrade long time no speak." I had developed a sarcastic streak lately and I liked it. He extended his hand and helped me up.

"Now why don't you act like that in class?" neither of them had mentioned my little break down thankfully.

"Because I don't want to hurt anybody. I told you I had the skill you didn't believe me." I grabbed my water and took a long drink. Lissa hugged me then pulled away realised I had worked up a sweat and I giggled. Dimitri looked impressed.

"Lissa would you mind if I talked to Rose alone for a minute?" she looked confused but nodded anyway and walked out of the room, when he was sure he was out of earshot he continued. "you've been avoiding me, why?" I turned to pick up my bag.

"As if you don't already know comrade." I turned back to him. His eyes were glistening as he looked down at me.

"Because of what happened? Because I kissed you?" he knew, I could see it in his eyes that he knew the reason he was just playing games with me, but I was tired of this, I didn't want to avoid him anymore.

"You and I both know that isn't the reason."

"Then why?" he was pleading know, pleading for me to say what he wanted to hear from me. I took a step closer to him and stroked his cheek gently with my hand and then I stood on my tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Because I love you comrade."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter isn't that great but o well it's an update after all so I hope you enjoy. Please review so that I know what you guys think it really does help. Any ideas? Please feel free to send em my way. =] <strong>

**Lisa**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does =]**

Rose's P.O.V

"Please say something. Anything." I was begging him, he had been silent for at least a minute now and I was starting to feel nauseous. After what felt like forever I thought I saw a small smile but it soon disappeared as his guardian mask returned.

"Rose you are my student, I was the first person you saw back at the academy, I understand why you would develop a crush on me, because that's all it is, a teenage crush and it will pass. But you do not love me, you do not know me Rose." I stood there willing the tears not to spring forward and ruin what I was about to say.

"I do love you Dimitri and it has nothing to do with me seeing you first! I don't know what it is about us but our souls just click, I feel it and I know you do too, this is not a silly teenage crush! I may have missed out on a hell of a lot in my life but I know how I feel and I am not a silly teenager, a silly teenager would have been killed or killed themselves to escape from it but not me. So don't you dare tell me that me feelings are something they are not!" I pushed passed him in the direction of the door but before leaving I turned around to face him he was still facing the other way. "I know you a lot better than you think Comrade." and with that I left.

Lissa had followed me back to my room, she kept questioning why I was so upset so I just told her that I had fallen asleep in class and that Dimitri had said that if it happens again she would be in trouble. She seemed to accept this answer.

"Well he does know you're doing extra training now so maybe he is trying to cut you some slack." I finished my water and threw the empty bottle into the bin.

"I guess so, it just seems like he wants be to be better than everyone else. I mean I'm trying, really I am, I'm working my butt off to catch up and I'm getting there but it's the emotional side, I'm still recovering you know, and now there's the whole thing of me being sucked into your head sometimes and I just need to get to grips with everything." she looked at me and I sat on the bed next to her.

"You know I'm here if you need me Rose, day or night. I've just got you back and you have been through so much and I'm gonna help you every step of the way, there's no getting rid of me now." her face lightened up then and she grabbed both of my hands in hers. "what are you doing tonight? Duh stupid question, you're hanging out with me. Ok so you need an outfit a really cute one." I was a little confused now and scared.

"Why do I need an outfit Liss? What are we doing?" she had gotten up and was rummaging through my closet looking for something.

"Oh this Rose, wear this!" she had picked out a blue and cream one shoulder dress with a gold design at the waist. "We're going to a party of course, it's Friday night we can't just sit and mope. We're going to dance with our friends have a good time and hopefully forget about everything else for one night. You in?" hmmm forgetting everything for one night and having a great time? Hell yeah I was in!. I nodded and went into the bathroom to shower and change while Lissa went to get ready in the moroi dorm where I would meet her later.

When we arrived the party was already in full swing I'm surprised that the teachers didn't know about it yet it was that loud I could barely hear myself think which was good because every time I did think it was either about Dimitri, or my fucked up life so right now silence in my head was welcome. There were lots of people I didn't know but I didn't care, the ones that I did know were my friends and damn it I was going to have a good time with them. Lissa grabbed some drinks from the desk that contained every drink imaginable. She handed me one and I began to drink it fairly fast. Another dhampir called Eddie, who was my friend looked shocked.

"Careful Rose, you don't wanna drink those too fast." I looked across at him questioningly and he smirked as he saw that I had already finished my drink and Lissa had handed me another one. "They are full of alcohol." I had never drank anything containing alcohol before but I knew the effects, I hadn't considered there would be alcohol here, how the hell would they get it into the academy anyway? But oh well since I had started it would be rude to stop. So I shrugged and laughed with them all. After a while I could feel that Lissa was feeling as buzzed as I was, which was very. We were both dancing in the crowd without a care in the world, whenever a guy approached we just ignored them and carried on drinking and dancing and everything was running smoothly until some royal moroi didn't like being ignored by us I guess he could take it from Lissa her being a royal as well and the last of her family name, but from a lowly dhampir like me? No way. He started yelling at me, but with the volume of the music it sounded like a whisper.

"Don't you know who I am! I'm Jesse Zeklos, I could have any girl I wanted but I decide to come and talk to you and you ignore me, I guess you are as broken as they say you are otherwise you wouldn't pass up on this opportunity!" I had stopped dancing now and turned to face him finishing my drink and handing the empty cup to Lissa I stared at him. "Yeah you heard me, some dhampir! Can't even defend herself from strigoi, how are you gonna cope when you come face to face with them in the real world? You're a joke! So what you escaped! But that just means that they are gonna be waiting for you when you graduate, heck I wouldn't want you to be my guardian knowing that. I bet you were their filthy bloodwhore, I bet you enjoyed it, begged for it even wanting them to do it again!" I was on the verge of tears now, how could he know what they had done to me? But of course he didn't, he was just guessing, he didn't know how right he was, not about me wanting it or begging for it but what they did. I held back the tears and glared at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I clenched my hands into fists at my sides, I was not going to lose control, not here. He shirked, knowing that he was hitting a nerve.

"Maybe not but I know a bloodwhore when I see one and that is all you are, a cheap, lowlife bloodwhore!" I was trying so hard to keep the tears from falling. I had to get out of here, I vaguely saw Lissa shouting at Jesse but I couldn't hear her, I was already making my way to the door. I got there just as the guardians turned up to shut down the party. One of them grabbed my arm but I just yanked it away and pushed passed him before he got another opportunity to grab me again. Once I was out the door and the cold air hit me I started to feel dizzy. I heard Lissa shouting after me but I couldn't face her so I ran, which wasn't easy feeling as dizzy as I was and considering I was wearing heels. I soon came to a bench and I crashed down onto it finally letting the tears slide.

I stayed there sobbing for what felt like hours and when strong arms encircled me I seemed to cry harder, I was all over the place I didn't know how to stop. I looked up into brown eyes, the eyes I loved so much. He was trying to sooth me, I didn't understand a word he was saying as it was all in Russian but it sounded nice. He never asked me what was wrong or tried to get me to talk he just sat and held me. I didn't feel the cold that was biting at my skin. After a while he helped me stand and walked me back to my dorm. Once I was In my room he laid me on my bed, just as he was about to leave I sat up.

"Dimitri, wait." he turned to face me and my heart skipped a beat because of how beautiful he was. He took a step back and sat on the edge of the bed looking at me intently. "thank you, but why?" he stared at me before looking down.

"Because you needed help. I've seen you like this and it hurts me to know that you can be fine one minute and then feel like this a minute later and there is nothing I can do about it." I took his hand in mine expecting him to pull it away but he didn't so I moved closer to him, I knew I was tempting fate but oh well.

"Don't worry about it comrade. I just lost myself for a minute there and it was hard to find my way back but I did it. I'm getting better I know I am." he looked into my eyes my heart melted.

"I know. You surprise me Rose, you have been in classes for 2 weeks now and you are already close to surpassing your classmates. You are amazing." I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

"Well you know I have been training morning and night everyday comrade. I'm used to it now, if I didn't do that extra training I don't think I would have managed it." I smiled and then I pushed on wondering where this would get me. "you think I'm amazing?" he laughed, it was the most amazing sound in the world and I would cherish it forever. Then It was like a switch was turned off in his head and his eyes showed longing.

"Oh Roza, of course I do, after everything you have been through and you still put others like Lissa first. I know what I said to you hurt you but no matter what we feel there's nothing we can do about it, so I had to say it." I opened my mouth to speak but he put his hand up to stop me. "I know what you're feeling, I know better than anyone because I feel it too, we click like you said earlier, I keep trying to fight it but I can't deny it anymore. But no matter what there can never be an us. There just can't be." he looked pained I put both of my arms around him and leant on my knees next to him.

"What are you talking about Dimitri? What are you trying to say?" he turned to face me, our faces were separated by just millimetres.

"I'm saying I'm in love with you Roza. But there is nothing I can do about it, it's not right. It's -" I cut him off as I brought my lips to his closing the gap between us. He kissed me back as one of his hands went to my neck the other to my back. I parted my lips allowing him entry and he took it allowing the kiss to deepen. Pretty soon our breathing became frantic. I didn't want this to stop, I wanted to be in his arms forever. He pushed me backwards so I was laid on my back and he ran one hand up my bare leg till it reached the hem of my dress, the way he touched me sent shivers down my spine and I wanted more of him to touch me, to never stop touching me. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his body down to mine never once breaking the kiss. His hands were roaming everywhere. The kiss started to slow down. What was he doing? No he couldn't stop now! He pulled away and stood up.

"Roza I think it's best if we pretend that didn't happen, of any of the other guardians or teachers see anything suspicious from us we could get into serious trouble." I stood up next to him and face him.

"Comrade I love you, and I know what you're saying but I feel like we just got started and I'm not giving that up easily. We just have to be cleverer than them, make sure we don't get caught out and then when I graduate we can be a proper couple." I touched his cheek lightly and he flinched away.

"Oh Roza it's not that easy. I want this I do, but it's too risky for both of us." I chewed the inside of my lip.

"Please comrade, can't we try? I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all." he thought about this for a second and then looked down at me, taking my hands in his.

"If you want this as bad as I do then wait, we can be friends for now, nothing more and then come graduation I'm all yours and we can be together." I sighed.

"This is as good as I'm gonna get isn't it?" he nodded at me and I smiled back at him. "Ok, well make this last till graduation then." then I gave him one last kiss trying to drag it out. When he pulled away I smiled at him. He walked towards the door and turned back.

"Goodnight Roza, oh and if I find you at another party like that I will punish you." seriously he was gonna stand there and say that? So I responded in the only way I possibly could to make him smile while still being a smartass.

"Looking forward to it comrade." he chuckled and left the room closing the door behind him. I got into my pyjamas and cleaned myself up and then snuggled into bed and I went to sleep with a smile on my face for the first time ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think guys I really really like reading your reviews, if only there were more of them =[ hope you enjoyed this chapter =]<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so I know you're all probably wondering what the hell happened to me since I haven't updated in a really long time but I've just been so busy with work and everything else life throws at you and before I got super busy I kinda had writers block and still do a bit but things keep coming to me and I keep writing them down and I think I'm getting back on track with the story again, so yeah sorry for not updating sooner guys but there is an update on the way I promise and it will be soon. I would like to thank Ktucker72 for their review, I have tried to make it as original as possible because there are so many stories out there that revolve around the same basic idea and I wanted to give readers something different to read. So yeah update is on the way guys, sorry for those of you who thought this was an update, please don't gouge my eyes out =]

Lisa


End file.
